Satisfying Little Kids
by littleshadowgirl
Summary: The Naruto characters have grown up and have married. What's more is that they have children! So what happens when you put certain characters together? Based off info on Ramachan's profile on deviantart for a fanfic contest. Read to see the pairings!


**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own Naruto or the characters in the story. Hatsune and Asuma belong to RamaChan from deviantart. I actually DO own the other kids, Eri, Saki, and Isamu.

AN: I wrote this story for a fanfic contest on RamaChan's deviantart. I don't have a DA account but my sister does, so she will be entering it for me. I think this story turned out great, considering I never write anything. Sorry about that!

For info on what the story was based off of, go to Ramachan's profile on deviantart and scroll down past the pictures in the right column. It starts at the first line, "The new contest is for the writers ^_^ a New Fanfic contest."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satisfying Little Kids

"I'm gonna tell Daddy," cried a young boy, who was only two years old. "Daddy! Daddy! Saki take you sharkins!"

"Did not!" yelled the five year old sister. She was about to escape when her sister came around the corner and blocked her retreat. "Eri! Move! Lemme go! Lemme go!"

Whoosh. They could hardly hear their father's footsteps as he rapidly reached the children. "What are you doing, Saki? Those are dangerous ninja tools. They are not to be played with. Give the shurikens to me." He reached out his hand and waited. "Now." She finally gave up and handed him the pointed stars. He put them in his pouch and noticed his son, who was crying and holding onto his father's right leg.

"What's wrong, Isamu?" A beautiful lady who appeared to be his mother asked. He let go of his father's leg and ran to his mother's arms. She picked him up and shushed him. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Saki t-take Daddy's sh-sharkins," he said, trying his hardest not to cry. Though he was only two, he was smart enough to know that they weren't allowed to play with Daddy's ninja things.

"Saki, go to your room." Saki moodily stomped off to her room. "And Eri, darling, will you play with your brother for a while?" She set the little boy down and Eri took his hand and led him outside. "What are we going to do about Saki? She's acting just like you did when you were in the academy," the mother said, who was very concerned.

The father sat down on the sofa. "I know, but she'll grow out of it. Besides, she's only five and only in her first year at the ninja academy. I'll bet she's anxious to start training." His wife sat down with him and he gave her a sweet, comforting kiss, and then picked up the photo album off the table and started flipping through it. They admired their happy children. He stopped at a particular page. "Remember when she was little? How she always needed help?"

"Yes, dear. She's grown so much already." They observed a picture of Eri and Saki walking together towards the camera. The next picture was when they got to the camera and posed. Saki was slightly leaning on Eri. "She's so much healthier now. She's becoming more like you. Strong and determined…"

Saki and Eri are twins. Saki had her mother's hair but it was short and had blue eyes. Eri had long hair and eyes just like her mother's. She was born first and her name means "the protector" or "awake one." Unfortunately, her sister was very weak and unconscious at birth. Luckily, she was saved by a miracle and her parents believe she has a strong heart. Therefore, her name, Saki, means "hope" and "blossom," because she lived. When she became old enough to walk, she had difficulty because one of her problems at birth was one of her legs was constricted by the umbilical cord. Eri understood that she had to help her sister, and gladly became the personal assistant of Saki. Eri cares very much for her sister and tries to be her leader and protector. But as you can see, Saki doesn't like being weak and tends to be stubborn. Just like her father.

~-~-~-~-~

Later that night, when everyone had returned home, Hatsune was begging her mom to let her go play with her new friends tomorrow. "Please mommy? She's gonna ask her mommy if it's okay. And she has a brother who can play with Asuma." She was nearly jumping off the walls because she _really_ wanted to play with them.

"Only if you stop asking and go to bed." Temari planted her kiss on her forehead. Asuma had spilled his food and unfortunately, smelled for the worse. "Let me give Asuma a quick bath and I'll tuck you in, okay?"

"Okay!" she said with a grin across her face. "Daddy! Will you tell me a bedtime story?" She called to her father, skipping down the hall.

Shikamaru smirked. "I suppose your mother's too busy right now?" She nodded. He walked her up the hall, past the bathroom, where he could hear Asuma being troublesome for Temari. It sounded like he had splashed her and Temari hadn't liked it. Hatsune hopped into bed and waited for her father. "Which story do you want to hear?"

"This one!" she exclaimed, pointing at her favorite book.

He grabbed the book and started reading. About ten minutes later, Temari put Asuma in his crib. Hatsune looked ready to fall asleep while Shikamaru was still reading. "Okay, that's it for tonight." Temari gestured to Shikamaru with a hand towards the light. She gave each child a kiss and waited at the door while he did the same and blew out the candle.

"Good night, my sweethearts," Temari whispered before closing the door.

~-~-~-~-~

"Hurry Isamu. Your sisters are waiting," His mother called. He tugged on his little orange jacket and ran out to his parents. His father had arranged with Shikamaru earlier that morning for their families to meet at the Nara's Clan forest. He picked up Isamu and put him on his shoulders while the two girls walked besides his wife each carrying a small bag. They'd already planned something fun to do with Hatsune and were very excited.

They were getting close to their destination when they saw Shikamaru and Temari come out of their house with their son and daughter. They were happily running along the path towards the other family.

Eri started pulling Saki saying, "Look, there's Hatsune! Let's go play!" They went ahead and met with their friend. Their father put Isamu down on the ground to run ahead with his sisters, but instead he grabbed his father's hand and walked with him.

Asuma stopped by the girls, unaware that there was another boy coming. "Is that your brother?" Hatsune asked.

"Yeah, but he's kinda shy. Your brother should be nice to him," Eri warned them.

"Don't worry," Hatsune said, "He wants to play ninja with him. Don't you baby brother?" She knew that was his favorite game and wanted someone to play with. Asuma nodded with excitement as he had gotten a very good night sleep.

He hurriedly walked to the other boy. The boy had somewhat spiky blond hair but eyes like his mom. He hid behind his father's hand. "Do you wanna play ninja?" Asuma asked him.

Isamu seemed afraid, but his father nudged him forward. "Go on, show him how brave you are (Isamu means courage and bravery)." With newfound courage, he approached Asuma and said a small "Okay."

"Oi! Shikamaru! You're finally back from your mission!" the father yelled loudly. "Temari, how's Gaara? He must be busy, being Kazekage and all!"

"Hey, Naruto. What do you mean finally back? It was only a week I was gone and I got back two days ago," Shikamaru argued. Naruto was still troublesome, but he had definitely matured and it was good to see him again.

Temari ignored Naruto and averted her attention to Hinata. "So, I see you two have been having fun," Temari teased. Hinata blushed, but she didn't faint or any of the sort. She wasn't so weak-hearted anymore. "Naruto is loud as ever. How do you deal with him everyday? I'm glad Mr. Lazy isn't like that," she said loud enough for Shikamaru to hear. He merely gave a humph. The ladies continued to talk about their husbands and then their children.

After they finished catching up, the families moved to the Nara's Clan forest.

The little twins sat down their bags and pulled out some kunoichi Barbie dolls. "Do you wanna put on a play?" Eri suggested.

"Sure!" Hatsune replied, revealing her own kunoichi Barbie doll in her pocket.

Saki looked at the dolls. "Barbie is so much better than Ken…" she began explaining how Barbie was prettier and had more clothes. Barbie could beat Ken any day.

Meanwhile, Asuma had shown Isamu his ninja toys. Asuma wore a strip of cloth around his head and Isamu got a plastic star-shaped weapon. They ran around the forest pretending to be ninjas. Their target was the three girls and their dolls. They hated girly things. They didn't run so much as try to hide and sneak closer. Asuma was too lazy to run around all day. And besides, it's not like the girls were running, so why should they?

Suddenly they heard Temari yell, "Asuma! Don't go too far! Stay where I can see you!"

"And don't try to climb any trees," Hinata added, "I don't want you to get hurt…"

"… You can't stop me! I'm stronger, so move or fight!" Saki stated as she moved the Barbie doll's arms and legs.

"Oh no! I cannot take your coolness!" Eri exclaimed as she made Ken kneel. She was oldest after all and wanted her sister to have fun, so she volunteered to be Ken. "Please spare me!"

"We will spare you because we are cool like that!" Hatsune was giggling at the Ken's antics.

"No! We can't spare him," Saki didn't like Hatsune's idea. She was being too nice to Ken. "He's Ken, so like I said before, Barbie is better!"

"But—" Hatsune started to say, but suddenly they were invaded by Asuma, who stomped through their play area. Isamu was following close behind.

"We got them! We win!" Asuma claimed victoriously. Isamu just wore a big smile. But it soon disappeared when he saw three angry girls coming towards them. One of them in particular looked extremely scary.

"Asuma! Why'd you do that?" Hatsune cried.

Saki angrily joined in, "We were playing, Isamu! Go play somewhere else! We didn't bother you! See why girls are—"

"Alright. That's enough." Naruto took Saki's hand and led her to a farther tree. He began talking to her. "Saki, why did you yell at him? He didn't ruin anything." He was worried about her attitude nowadays. She was getting meaner.

"I'm _always_ treated like a _baby_," she rolled her eyes and pouted, "but I'm not that little anymore. I can do things, too! But _teacher_ says I'm too little. It's because I'm a _girl_, isn't it?" She hated being treated as a little girl. "Everyone's always trying to help me."

"That's because everyone cares about you. You don't have to be mean to prove that you're strong. Just keep smiling and be nice to others. Someone will see your strength someday," Naruto stopped and thought for a moment. "In fact, I think you're strong. You're alive and well, and even your leg is getting better. Remember when you couldn't walk by yourself? It's only a small limp now. And your teacher wants you to be safe," he added, remembering how Iruka always got mad at him. "He's just worried about you. He knows you can do anything anyone else can," he smiled. "And I know you can. I love you very much and I don't want you to get hurt, that's all. Okay?"

She knew her dad was right, but didn't want to admit it. But as much as she tried, she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" was all she could manage without bawling in front of her father. Naruto smiled and led her back to the group.

"Now say your sorry to your brother," Naruto reminded Saki.

She wiped the last of her tears and walked up to her brother. She stopped to look at his face. His tear-stained face looked scared. It made her feel bad for yelling at him. "I'm sorry, Isamu. I didn't mean to yell at you. Please forgive me." He looked into her eyes and ran up hugging her.

"Is okay," he said while burying his face in her arms. She smiled and hugged him back.

"I guess you'll be going now," Temari said. Hatsune had apologized to her brother, who wasn't really mad in the first place, and were saying goodbye to their friends.

"See ya soon!" Naruto yelled behind his back and waved. The children followed.

"It was nice seeing you today," Hinata said before following her husband. She had to take her daughters' hands and lead them away or the goodbyes would never end.

As the family was leaving, Shikamaru heard the girls ask if they could play with Hatsune again sometime.

"I guess we'll be doing this more often," Shikamaru said, hinting at the leaving children.

Hatsune and Asuma beamed with delight and asked at the same time, "Really Daddy?"

"If it makes them happy, then it's fine with me," Temari said lovingly. She kissed Shikamaru tenderly and took his hand and the two children grabbed theirs. Asuma yawned.

Shikamaru groaned, "How troublesome."


End file.
